


Ungodly-o'clock in the morning

by Zaeli_Echo



Series: Destiel One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Just a silly one-shot I wrote at like 2:00 am, M/M, Youtube-comment prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaeli_Echo/pseuds/Zaeli_Echo
Summary: Cas accidentally wakes Sam up at some ungodly hour.Dean was already up.Sam is very grumpy.Cas is confused.Dean is /very/ drunk.





	Ungodly-o'clock in the morning

Prompt --  I just really wanna see Dean dancing around the bunker singing [The Road so Far] and Sam shouting at him to " STOP SINGING ABOUT MOM DYING AND ME HAVING DEMON BLOOD" like my life would be complete.

~~~

It was some ungodly hour at night (in the morning). Cas had just flown in, accidentally waking Sam.

Sam was very grumpy at being woken up at ungodly-o’clock.

_ Very _ grumpy.

Dean, however, was not fazed by the clock, which read ungodly-o'clock.

He was already up.

Singing along to a CD that he had gotten from Marie - the girl from that private school that did the Supernatural musical.

 

So, to recap:

\- It was Ungodly-o-clock in the morning

\- Cas flew in

\- It was Ungodly-o-clock in the morning

\- Cas woke Sam up

\- At Ungodly-o-clock in the morning

\- Sam was grumpy

\- (Mostly because it was Ungodly-o-clock in the morning)

\- Dean was already up

\- Dean was up and  _ singing _

\- Badly

\- At Ungodly-o-clock in the morning

\-  _ Dean was singing _

\-  _ At Ungodly-o-clock in the morning _

\- And Sam was already grumpy

 

    “Dean! What are you doing?” Sam shouted, padding into the war room.

Dean was on the table in the middle of the war room.

Dancing.

Badly.

_ ♪John and Mary, husband and wife. Bringing home a brand new life. His name is Saa-ammy, I’m big-brother Dean. The per-fect fa-m’ly, or so it seemed♪ _

Dean was dancing on the table, badly, singing, badly, at Ungodly-o-clock in the morning.

    “Dean, how many beers have you had?” Cas looked rather worried, standing at Sam’s shoulder. Honestly, Sam would be worried too, if it weren’t so damn early.

Did I mention it was Ungodly-o-clock in the morning?

    “I dunno, like, twelve?” Okay, so Dean was  _ drunk _ , dancing badly on top of the table in the middle of the war room and singing badly at the top of his lungs at Ungodly-o-clock in the morning. It was too damn early for this.

    “Dean, let’s get you to bed. You are very drunk,” Cas flew up onto the table and put a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Sam couldn’t tell exactly, but it looked like his hand lined up perfectly with that handprint scar on his brother’s shoulder.

_   ♪The demon’s visits had begun. He believed Sam was the chosen one. He burned my MO-OTHER AND he cursed my bro-other. Lea-ving us in tears!♪ _

Normally, Cas could instantly get Dean to do whatever he wanted him to do. Twelve beers in, though, Cas had no sway over the inebriated hunter.

    “Dean! Stop singing about Mom dying and me having Demon blood. Please!? It’s ass-o-clock in the morning, please, just let Cas take you to bed,” Sam snapped, way too tired to deal with a drunk, uncooperative Dean.

    “Hm? Oh, I’ll let Cas take me to bed,” Dean turned his head towards Cas with a lopsided grin. He then leaned in and pressed his lips to a very startled Angel.

Okay. It’s been a long night. It’s ungodly-o-clock in the morning. Dean just pulled his head out of his ass and kissed Cas. Sam is gonna have to ask Cas to put him under. It’s too late (early) for this.


End file.
